Overall study objectives are to evaluate the relative efficacy and safety of foscarnet and gancyclovir for the treatment of cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis in people with AIDS and to evaluate the effects of the treatment on survival and compare the relative benefits of immediate vs. deferred treatment of disease confined to zones 2 and 3 of the retina.